Nathan Prescott
'Nathan Joshua Prescott '(born August 29, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy. Nathan's family are rich and influential; owning most of the town of Arcadia Bay, including Max's Blackwell dormitory, in addition to funding the Academy itself. He is the secondary antagonist in Life is Strange Nathan is associated with the selling of drugs at Blackwell. It is heavily implied that he has mental issues, and is in therapy. Personality Nathan is very spoiled and rich, and as a result seems to have a snobby attitude. He uses his family's influence to get away with his cruel actions, and seems to hold himself above the law. He seems to lack empathy for other people, showing no regard for the suffering of others. Apart from this, Nathan seems mentally unstable and takes various medications in an attempt to stay lucid. These medications, however, might be backfiring. He also seems to be targeting women in relation with drugs, as well as supplying drugs to students. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Nathan in her journal: Just when I thought Victoria Chase would be the worst of my social problems, now I have to deal with Dickbagtheasshole. But I guess he was the one who triggered my crazy rewind power by shooting that girl in the bathroom. He's 18 and already a scary fucking prick. I guess I have a little advantage on Nathan by being able to manipulate time, but if he shoots me I may not be able to reverse anything. I have to be careful around him, especially since he's obviously got friends in high places as his family last name is practically branded on every building here at Blackwell. His money against mine... On one hand, I do kinda feel bad for Nathan because he doesn't seem to be in control, like he's doped up or over medicated. On the other, he's an asshole who nobody has called out. And he almost killed (/did kill?) a girl on campus. Should I go straight to the police? What do I say about my rewind power? Like I'd say anything. I just have to watch my own back from now on. Oh, school days! Background The Prescott family supplies substantial funding to Blackwell Academy. They are also responsible for a new development that is scheduled to be built in Arcadia Bay.This can be seen on a flyer inside the Two Whales Diner. Nathan has a record of being violent and rude, pprobably due to his family background and the pressures placed upon him by his parents, in order to keep the Prescott reputation in tact. Episode One: "Chrysalis" In his first appearance Nathan walks into the girls bathroom talking to himself. A blue haired girl, who we later find out is Chloe, enters after him and begins to provoke him for money. He responds that the money is not his, it's his family's. She talks about going to his "respectable family" which causes him to pull out a gun. He pushes her into the wall holding a gun to her stomach, yelling that he is sick of others trying to control him. When she pushes the gun, and him, away forcefully, he pulls the trigger (unknown whether if it is by accident). She dies as Max reaches out to stop the situation. However, Max reverses time to before Chloe is shot. She replays the situation, setting off the fire alarm to keep Nathan from killing Chloe. (If the player fails, Nathan can be heard swearing regretfully about what he's done). Nathan moves and sees Max's torn photo, he then grabs his gun and runs out. The school is evacuated, but before Max leaves, she is interrupted by Principal Wells, and can either Tell on Nathan, or Hide the Truth. Regardless of Max's choice Nathan will confront Max in the parking lot demanding to know what she told the Principal and what she saw in the bathroom. He states that "Nobody, nobody lectures me. Everybody tries though...They try..." (or he states that Max is clueless and that she has no idea what he can do). When told to talk to somebody (or that she has a good idea about who he is) he exclaims "Do not analyze me! I pay people for that." which implies he is in therapy. Warren then intervenes, and Nathan headbutts him to the ground. Max reaches to pull Nathan away, resulting in Nathan pulling Max around by her neck, exclaiming that "Nobody tells me what to do. Not my parents, not the Principal, or that whore in the bathroom." Chloe's truck pulls up, interrupting the confrontation. Warren pushes Nathan to the ground to stop him from getting to the girls. Nathan punches Warren repeatedly, giving Warren a black eye. When Max gets in the truck Nathan kicks the door, which closes it, letting Chloe and Max escape. Mr. Madsen then runs up to Nathan and Warren to stop the fight. Chloe reveals to us that Nathan is dealing drugs in Blackwell, but that he uses laxatives, making the drugs more dangerous. We find out from Chloe that she was drugged and taken advantage of by Nathan. On a night out, she attempted to get him drunk in order to steal his money. However, after returning to his room in Blackwell, he slipped something in her drink. She passed out and awoke to find him crawling towards her with a camera, before she was able to escape. He is later shown to be sitting alone with a camera, not paying any attention to the snow storm at the end of the episode. We can assume that he is replaying clips from his escapades with Chloe or other girls. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Nathan vandalizes Max's room, writing "Nobody messes with me, bitch" on Max's photo wall, and leaving a disturbing picture on Max's bed. In Mr. Jefferson's classroom he and Victoria are sitting on Max's desk to hassle her. He leaves the classroom when Jefferson begins class. When Max freezes time in from of the Dormitories in order to save Kate, Nathan looks up with a strange, almost bemused expression on his face. After Kate's suicide attempt, Nathan ends up in Principal Wells' office to account for his actions as the organiser of the Vortex Club Parties. If the player blames Nathan for dosing Kate, he will end up either be suspended from Blackwell Academy or still in school with Max being suspended. At the end of the episode, he is watching Victoria crying and smiling while doing so. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Max can look through Nathan's gym locker after breaking into the Blackwell swimming pool, and will find the prescription drugs Diazepam and Risperidone.Diazepam: http://www.drugs.com/diazepam.html Risperidone: http://www.drugs.com/risperidone.html These drugs are used to treat anxiety, alcohol withdrawl, schizophrenia and bipolar disease. It is likely that Nathan suffers with the side effects of added aggression, and is taking the Diazepam to counter the side effects of anxiety. If suspended Nathan will be in the Two Whales' Diner siting alone with a camera. When Max approaches him he first excitedly says "Rachel!" implying that he and Rachel were friendly. If asked about where to get drugs he tells Max that if you whisper "Higher Education" to Frank, you will get drugs. If asked about his father he'll say: "Why? So you can pretend to care, hm? Spoiler alert, he's an asshole." If asked about Rachel and Frank he will say that she partied more than him and she was a "fiend of her own" If asked about Kate he will say that Max has no idea what is going on. Episode 4 - "Dark Room" After Max leaves Nathan's dorm to talk to Chloe about what she found, he opens the door and he sees that Chloe and Max are standing in front of him and exclaims "What are you doing in my dorm?" and calls Max a "nosy bitch" while trying to lunge at her. He is then stopped by Chloe and then pushed away by Warren, who proceeds to headbutt him to the ground, and kick him until the player makes the decision to 'stay out of it' or 'stop Warren' If Max decides to stay out of it, Warren will beat Nathan up until he is crying and apologising on the floor. Before leaving, Chloe asks Nathan "Who's the bitch now?" Max can still see Nathan squirm and rock on the floor after both Warren and Chloe leave the dorm. If Max decides to stop Warren, Nathan gets up and grabs the gun, points it at Chloe, Warren and Max, then limps away injured, final words being "Plus, my dad is on the way! You're all fucked! He owns you!" Nathan is last seen in a photograph of him and Rachel Amber lying on the floor, looking spaced out. It could be possible that he could either be dead or drugged by Mr. Jefferson. Colour Symbolism Nathan is highly associated with the colour red, which is presumed to mean danger, aggression and tragic circumstances. It is also associated with money; obvious for Nathan who has a wealthy family. His blatant anger issues and aggressive behaviour is reflected by the colour; his paranoid behaviour and the circumstances of the pressure placed on him by his family are all reflected by the colour red. Alternate Timeline It seems that Nathan is more relaxed in the alternate timeline; he no longer wears the colour red, and seems much calmer. He and Max appear to be friends, as she is a member of the Vortex Club, and they sit in the same group. Associated Deaths * Chloe Price ('''Caused)- Nathan shoots her in the Blackwell Girls' Bathroom in the original timeline. This is rewound By Max. * Kate Marsh (Possibly Caused, Determinant)- Highly likely that Nathan dosed Kate, and did not help her find help at a hospital as promised. It is also implied that he sexually assaulted Kate. This dosing led to her viral video, the biggest reason for her suicide attempt. * Rachel Amber (Possibly Caused)- Nathan could have been involved with Mr. Jefferson with the dosing, coercing and burying of Rachel in the junkyard. Trivia * It is shown after Nathan shoots Chloe, he immediately regrets it and says "Oh... Shit! No, no, no, no..." while he bends down and shakes Chloe. The player is forced to rewind. * His GPA, according to his school file, is at 3.7. * He calls Max a variety of names such as: Feminazi, Dyke, Max Amber... etc,. * The twitching side effect of the Risperidone caused Nathan to shoot Chloe on accident. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Prescott Family Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters